


We Belong Together

by uniquepov



Series: Dyno_Drabbles LDWS Series (2010) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-28
Updated: 2010-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I participated in the LDWS over at <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_dyno_drabbles"><a href="http://dyno-drabbles.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://dyno-drabbles.livejournal.com/"><b>dyno_drabbles</b></a></span>. I didn't win, but I made it to the final TWO, and considering this was my first-ever LDWS contest, I'm pretty darn proud of that.</p><p><b> Round 5<br/>
Word Count:</b> Drabbles must be between 300-500 words.<br/><b>Ship:</b>  ANY HP ship of your choosing - but the drabble MUST be told in FIRST person, from Ron Weasley's point of view.<br/><b>Prompt:</b> “What it feels like to belong”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Belong Together

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. However, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.
> 
> [ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/uniquepov/pic/000108eg/)
> 
> [ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/uniquepov/pic/0000z7rx/)

True friends are difficult to find. Where would we be, I wonder, if my older brothers had saved me a seat and not left me to wander the Hogwarts Express on my own? If Harry and I hadn’t gone looking for Hermione, when Quirrell let that troll into the school? If my stubborn jealousy had driven too big of a wedge between Harry and I during the Triwizard tournament, or if my hormones had caused Hermione to just hex me into oblivion?

I had a lot of time to think about it. Anxiety and guilt kept my stomach in constant knots. Too ashamed to go home and too stubborn to go back to Harry and Hermione, I sat for days on the cliffs near Shell Cottage, staring out to sea.

Bill told me in no uncertain terms what he thought about my actions, but in the end, he’s my brother, isn’t he? So he left me to my thoughts and the bleak solitude of the Cornish coastline.

I knew he was right. Faced with a true test of character, I had failed. Failed and run away, like the coward I feared I was.

My conclusion? No matter what, we’d have wound up together somehow. We all needed the same thing.

Harry craved it. Orphaned, raised by Muggles who never cared about him, ostracized by his fame and the legends surrounding him. He never had a chance at a normal life.

Hermione strove for it. The brightest witch of her age, smarter even than most of the teachers, she was just as much of an outcast as Harry, unable to really connect to the people around her.

And me? I wanted it so badly I could taste it. The youngest son of a proud – if scruffy – pure-blood family. Not the baby, not the eldest; undistinguished, unremarkable and utterly forgettable. Bill was the eldest; Charlie the adventurer; Percy the brain; Fred and George the clowns and, of course, Ginny, the first female Weasley born in generations and the baby. I loved them all, but I had no real place of my own.

We all three needed each other. Acceptance. Friendship. Love. The knowledge that someone, or as it turned out, two someones, would always be there, guarding your back.

Fifteen minutes after I Apparated away, I regretted it. Away from the influence of that bloody locket, I knew that everything I’d said and felt had been nothing more than jealous insecurity, fanned by the Horcrux into a blazing inferno. After days of soul-searching, I knew what I had to do.

I headed back to find the two people my heart had claimed as _family_.

Each of us needed it. Now, I am finally finding out what it feels like to belong.

_Together._

**Author's Note:**

>  **Special Thanks:** To [](http://solas-divided.livejournal.com/profile)[**solas_divided**](http://solas-divided.livejournal.com/) for her beta work throughout this challenge and for being one of my biggest cheerleaders. *squishes* Also, extra-special *squishes* to [](http://rivertempest.livejournal.com/profile)[**rivertempest**](http://rivertempest.livejournal.com/) , for being an awesome friend and always pushing me to be better. =)


End file.
